A number of different types of services that generate flows to multiple servers are available in computer networks. For example, the Internet is a collection of interconnected computer networks that enable users to access various services, a notable example of which are web services forming the World Wide Web (the Web). In other words, web services (e.g., websites) are one type of the many services provided over the Internet. Other services provided over the Internet include, for example, cloud services, e-mail, chat, file transfer, etc.
In general, the Web is tangled with (i) multiple services co-located on the same platform, and (ii) several websites, services, applications, etc. all generating traffic or flows to support content delivery networks (CDNs), advertisements, and tracking platforms. Hyper Text Transfer Protocol (HTTP) and Hyper Text Transfer Protocol Secure (HTTPS) are the primary mechanisms employed to enable users to access web services via the Internet. For example, HTTP/HTTPS support a large and growing fraction of communications, independently of whether users are browsing the Web, accessing business or leisure applications, deploying mobile apps or desktop applications, sharing or accessing content, etc.